


Blackmail

by Schaden_freude



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, bendystraw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaden_freude/pseuds/Schaden_freude
Summary: Bendystraw Mafia AU.Bendy hates that he has to keep his relationship with Cuphead a secret. But when Alice walks in with that secret as a weapon, he knows he's in trouble.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Cuphead (Cuphead)
Kudos: 23





	Blackmail

It was very late at night when the mysterious visitor knocked on the door of Bendy’s office.

The demon groaned inwardly. As the boss of a very powerful crime organization, he was accustomed to receiving visitors at all hours of the day and night. But now Bendy was just about to pack his papers and go when the knock came. It was gonna be a long night. 

“Come in,” he called, checking his watch. 11:12. He had a date in 20 minutes. Oh, well, he would just have to be fashionably late and Cuphead would just have to deal with it. 

The door opened to reveal a tall, striking woman, with luxurious black hair and a constant frown on her pretty face. 

Bendy immediately sat up a little straighter. 

“Alice,” he greeted her. “To what do I owe this lovely surprise?”

But Alice was not in the mood for pleasantries. She walked right up to Bendy's desk, glaring him in the eye. 

“Where is my husband?” she demanded. 

This was the last thing Bendy expected to hear. 

“Your what?” 

“My husband,” she hissed. “Boris. He vanished last night under your employ.” 

Bendy shrugged. “How am I supposed to know where he went? I don't keep watch over all the guys who work for me. For all I know he's probably with some floozy or--” 

Alice banged her fist on the desk, cutting him off. 

“Boris is a better man than you will ever be, Bendy.” She spoke in that arrogant tone that Bendy hated so much. 

“Listen, doll, you can't come into my office and make accusations,” Bendy said angrily. “Boris ain't my responsibility.” 

“Then you better make him your responsibility,” Alice replied icily. 

“Or else what?” Bendy retorted. 

“Or else the entire criminal underworld will see these.” Alice reached into her purse and pulled out several photographs. 

She spread them out on the desk in front of Bendy. When he looked closer, his entire face turned red. 

They were pictures of two naked bodies, twisting and turning together. It was undeniably Bendy himself, together with his lover Cuphead, in their most intimate, private moments. It was incriminating evidence of an illicit relationship. 

Bendy suddenly found it rather difficult to breathe. 

“Where….did you get these?” He stammered. 

“I have my sources,” Alice’s voice was cold and hard. “I suggest you start looking for my husband.” 

She swept the pictures back into her purse and turned back towards the door. 

“It's funny,” she said softly. “I never thought you’d end up a faggot.” 

Alice walked out the door, leaving Bendy alone at his desk. He was stunned, humiliated, defeated. 

With trembling hands, he reached for the phone on his desk and dialed the only number he knew by heart. 

“Hey, Cuphead? It's me...Sorry, honey, I'm gonna have to cancel...listen, I need you to get your ass to my office. We need to talk. Good...I love you too. See you in a few.”


End file.
